


Cherry Blossom

by canyouhearthefandomscrying



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Biting, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Mind Reading, Smut, Tsuge is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canyouhearthefandomscrying/pseuds/canyouhearthefandomscrying
Summary: An AU for epsiode 12, with added angst and smut.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 139





	Cherry Blossom

**Author's Note:**

> I know some of it it basically just ripped from the show, but you can't improve perfection.
> 
> Big thanks to [tfw_cas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfw_cas/pseuds/tfw_cas) for beta-ing this really quickly. (Big recommend as a beta)

When Adachi got back home all he could do was collapse on his bed and cry. His body ached. The breakup kept replaying in his head over and over again. He kept thinking of Kurosawa desperately trying to keep a smile on his face, holding back tears, clearly devastated by Adachi’s decision.

 _I want you to keep smiling._ That was the last thing Kurosawa had said to Adachi before asking him if he wanted to end things. All Kurosawa wanted was for Adachi to be happy. He was. He really was happy with Kurosawa, more than he had ever been before, but he knew in the end it wouldn’t be enough. That one way or another, this would’ve ended in heartbreak.

Adachi picked up his phone and looked through the photos and videos that Kurosawa had taken of the two of them on their practice date, and the ones just of Adachi. Those ones were mostly candid, Kurosawa wanting to capture him in his most calm and relaxed moments. There were a few of Adachi smiling, properly smiling and it felt like his heart was torn in two. In the videos he could hear Kurosawa teasing him from behind the camera, could hear his wonderful laugh, could hear the smile in his voice. Kurosawa had sent them to Adachi to embarrass him, to make him laugh, and at the time they had, but now he treasured them.

“Please… no.” he choked out between sobs. He placed his phone back on the table. This isn’t what Adachi had wanted, but he couldn’t go on being selfish and ignoring the eventual reality they would face. It had killed him to do it. He felt so cold and lonely lying in his bed. All he wanted was to be wrapped in Kurosawa’s hug. He missed the feeling of his arms around him, like he never wanted to let Adachi go. Eventually Adachi’s body was overcome with exhaustion and he cried himself to sleep.

* * *

Kurosawa knelt in front of the chair Adachi had sat in for what felt like ages, frozen to the spot, his head still facing the ground, unwilling to allow himself to cry no matter how much it hurt his eyes. After a while he found the ability to move, but his body was slow and trembling. Kurosawa put out the candles and cleared the table, trying to do anything to not think about what happened. He ran himself a bath and put on music to drown out his thoughts. Once he was in the tub he slid his body under the water and closed his eyes. When he finally emerged he grasped on to the sides of the bath with both hands and quietly said to himself,

“This can’t be happening.” 

Kurosawa laid his head back and stayed there until the water ran cold. He finally forced his body to move, pulling the plug and making his way to the bedroom after putting on his pyjamas. He stood in the doorway for a few moments before walking to his chest of drawers to pull out his scarf. His hands shook as he held it. After he initially let Adachi wear it the first night he stayed at Kurosawa’s home, he never wore it again himself. It was Adachi’s whenever he needed it. Adachi’s scent still faintly hung on the fabric and Kurosawa held it to his face, inhaling the scent, clinging to whatever he had left of Adachi. That was when he finally broke.

Kurosawa’s knees gave way and he dropped the scarf as he collapsed to the floor, burying his face in his hands as he cried. His heart hurt at the memory of the last time he properly cried; on a bench, Adachi’s reassuring hand laid on his chest, feeling as if someone truly cared about him for the first time in what felt like forever. Kurosawa just laid there, clutching the scarf to his chest as he fell asleep.

* * *

For the next couple of days Adachi barely felt like he was awake. He was walking around in a daze. Everything had gone back to the way it was before, but it felt so much more lonely and empty. He woke up alone, no one messaging him to ask how he was, saying they couldn’t wait to see him at work. He went back to getting food from the convenience store, but it was unsatisfying now. He missed the wonderful food Kurosawa took the time and care to make for him, he missed the delighted smile on his face when he saw Adachi enjoying it. Adachi started going to work later, not really caring when he bumped into other people. His mind was enough of a mess that the intrusion was almost welcome. He just really didn’t want to bump into Kurosawa.

When Adachi got into work he fought the urge to look over at Kurosawa’s desk and just kept his focus on his own. Occasionally Adachi gave in to his need to see Kurosawa and turned his head just enough to see him. Kurosawa no longer had a look of contempt on his face, instead it was one of barely concealed misery. It looked as though he were just going through the motions. It made Adachi feel sick knowing he was the one that caused this. He couldn’t focus on his work, so he got up and walked to the bathroom as quickly as he could.

Adachi’s hands were shaking as he held them under the cold tap and splashed the water over his face. He slowly looked up at the mirror and was disgusted by what he saw. His face was bright red and tears were starting to form in his eyes and he fought to hold them back.. After a few minutes of staring at his reflection and taking a few deep breaths, he finally dried his face and walked back to the office. When he sat down and forced himself to focus on his work Urabe rolled his chair over to him and gave him words of encouragement about the competition. Adachi didn’t even want to think about that anymore, so he told Urabe he’d moved on from it, although he was grateful (if also surprised) that he cared.

Adachi went down to the cafeteria alone and just stared at his onigiri instead of eating it. Fujisaki came over to the table and sat across from him after they greeted each other.

“Has something happened between you and Kurosawa?” Fujisaki asked.

Adachi just stared at her blankly.

“I see. I’m sorry."

“What?” Adachi looked at her, stunned “You knew?”

Fujisaki smiled before responding “It really wasn’t hard to figure out. It was clear for a long time that he liked you. He would constantly come up with reasons to talk to you. He was always so happy when he saw you smile. Even more so when he was the cause of it. About a month or so ago you both changed. You were both happy in a way I’d never seen before. It was lovely to see.” She went on to explain how Kurosawa had recently asked her for advice for a date. Adachi looked down, feeling guilty.

“I’m sorry! I shouldn’t be talking about this.” Fujisaki smiled awkwardly.

“No, it’s fine.” Adachi smiled at her. After a brief pause Fujisaki spoke again,

“I recently started studying social and labour laws.” Adachi looked at her confused. She continued “After seeing you so motivated with the competition… and to do things you wanted in life for yourself, I felt inspired to do what I’ve been meaning to do for a while.” Adachi nodded in understanding.

Fujisaki continued, “You know, whether you decide to be with someone or not, you have to know deep down that whichever choice you make is the right one, and like yourself for it, otherwise the other person won’t be convinced.” 

Adachi took a moment to process everything that was said to him.

“I’m sorry for being nosy again!”

Adachi looked at her and smiled as he shook his head “No. Thank you.”

* * *

Adachi spent Christmas Eve morning wallowing in his bed; he couldn’t bring himself to move. He looked at his phone and saw that the fireworks show had been cancelled. Everything had gone wrong. Kurosawa sounded so excited for their first date; nothing too over the top, but intimate and special nonetheless. Adachi would be lying if he said that he hadn’t also been looking forward to it. It had sounded like such a nice night. But he’d ruined it. Just before he could spiral any further, a knock at his door pulled him out of his thoughts. As Adachi walked slowly to the door he stopped.

_Could it be? Please let it be...._

Adachi hesitated with his hand over the door handle, mentally preparing himself. When he opened it he saw Tsuge standing there waiting for him.

“Merry Christmas.” Tsgue offered him a warm smile.

“Tsuge.” Adachi was disappointed, but in some way relieved. “Give me a moment, I’ll just clean myself up.” Tsuge nodded as Adachi turned back into his apartment. He cleared the rubbish from his table and threw on the first clean clothes he could find. As he walked back to the door he tried to tame his hair so he looked a little presentable. He opened the door again and gestured for Tsuge to come in.

“Would you like anything to drink?”

“No, thank you, I won’t be long.”

As they sat down, Adachi asked “Has something happened?”

“Funny, I came here to ask you the same thing.” Tsuge looked at him expectantly.

“What?”

“Minato told me, that silly junior of yours is worried about you. He said there was an uncomfortable tension between his two senpais. That the two of you haven’t spoken to each other in a couple of days.” Adachi looked away. “What’s happened?”

“Well, a lot.”

“Then tell me what _a lot_ is.”

Adachi looked back up, surprised by Tsuge’s serious tone. He was really worried about him. Adachi relayed everything that happened 3 nights ago. It hurt to talk about it, but really, it needed to be done. When Adachi finished talking Tsuge crossed his arms and looked at him with an amused look on his face.

“You really are a massive idiot, aren’t you?”

Adachi looked up and Tsuge took a deep breath before saying,

“Two days ago I got on my hands and knees to apologise for the second time in my life.” He went on to explain how he swallowed what little pride he had left for fear of losing Minato, before realising that mistakes and misunderstandings naturally happen in relationships.

“Even without the magic, you can still connect with him, still understand him. The magic can’t make you a good, or even a bad person, that’s not how it works. Whatever you choose to do with it is all down to who you are already. You have to figure out in your heart what you want to do.”

Adachi considered this for a moment before he decided what he wanted to do. There was only one thing he wanted. Adachi’s head shot up and Tsuge smiled at him in understanding before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his key.

“I’ll lend you my bike.” He tossed the key to Adachi. “Go!”

Adachi nodded and jumped out of his seat. He quickly pulled out his phone as he moved to call Fujisaki. He had to make sure Kurosawa wasn’t at work. He was relieved to find out he wasn’t. He grabbed his coat and clumsily pulled it on as he ran down the stairs, briefly saying hello to Minato without stopping.

As Adachi rode across the streets of Tokyo his mind was filled with so many emotions. He had to hold on to the idea that maybe, just maybe, he hadn’t broken things between himself and Kurosawa beyond repair. He had to hold on to that sliver of hope, no matter how tiny it was. After everything, it couldn’t end like this. He wouldn’t let himself believe that. When he arrived outside Kurosawa’s apartment building he couldn’t get off the bike fast enough and he threw himself at the call box and pressed the button. He waited for what felt like an eternity. Finally, he heard Kurosawa’s voice for the first time in days.

“Hello?” He sounded exhausted. Adachi was internally kicking himself.

“Kurosawa? It’s Adachi. Can I please come in, I need to talk to you.” There was silence for a few seconds before the front door buzzed open. Adachi didn’t hesitate and ran straight at the door and took the stairs two at a time. When he reached Kurosawa’s floor he stopped for a few seconds to catch his breath. When he got to Kurosawa’s door his whole body was shaking; he was starting to have second thoughts. He pushed through it and knocked gently. He heard footsteps heading towards the door and then nothing.

 _Does he regret letting me up?_ Adachi thought to himself. He started to turn away when he heard the door slowly open. He was finally once again face to face with Kurosawa, and he was so happy he nearly cried. All Adachi wanted to do in that moment was hug Kurosawa, but he couldn’t.

“Hi,” Adachi said nervously.

Kurosawa gave him a small smile and said “Hi,” quietly. He then stepped to the side and gestured for Adachi to come in and closed the door behind him. Kurosawa walked into the kitchen while Adachi took his shoes and coat off and then Adachi followed. _He’s still being so kind to me. I don’t deserve it,_ Adachi thought to himself.

The two of them stood silently staring at each other for a few seconds and then Adachi threw himself onto his hands and knees in front of Kurosawa.

“I’m so sorry Kurosawa! I’m sorry for how much I’ve hurt you! I thought I was doing the right thing. I know this is probably too little too late. I know you’ve probably moved on by now… I know how much you must hate me after what I did, but I need to say this.” Adachi took a deep breath before continuing. “I care about you more than I ever thought possible. I never imagined I could’ve found someone who cared about me this much, and I was so scared of losing that. You’ve said so many times before that you want me to be happy, to be smiling. The truth is, when I think back on the times when I’ve been the most happy… Every time it’s been when I’m with you. You make me feel happy, comfortable… wanted. And I wanted you to feel the same with me. I know how selfish this is and I-I’m not trying to guilt you into doing anything you don’t want to do, but-” Adachi’s voice cracked as he stopped himself from crying. “I still want to be with you! More than anything I want to be by your side.” Adachi balled up his fists and tried to slow his breathing.

Adachi heard Kurosawa walk towards him and kneel in front of him, but kept his eyes trained on the ground. Adachi watched Kurosawa lift his hand to Adachi’s chin, but stop just before he touched him. Kurosawa let his hand fall back down and Adachi felt like he could see it fall in slow motion. Adachi finally got up the courage to look Kurosawa in the face. When he did, he saw tears falling down Kurosawa’s face. Kurosawa stared intently into Adachi’s face and brought his hand back up. He slowly, gently let his palm rest on Adachi’s cheek. Adachi closed his eyes and briefly leaned into the touch, savouring it. He opened his eyes and Kurosawa finally spoke.

“If you think that after all this time… that I would just move on… or start to hate you… you clearly haven’t paid enough attention to my thoughts.” Adachi looked up at him questioningly. “Adachi, I need you to understand why I fell in love with you.” Kurosawa moved his hand to cradle the back of Adachi’s head, then he closed his eyes, took a deep breath and pressed his forehead against Adachi’s. Adachi was suddenly hit with a memory he had long forgotten. It was Kurosawa lying on a bench, Adachi kneeling next to him with his hand over Kurosawa’s heart, smiling down at him. Kurosawa’s emotions overwhelmed Adachi, and he felt like he couldn’t breathe. Kurosawa opened his eyes and said

“After that, I couldn’t take my eyes off you. I saw who you really were and I loved you for it. And I don’t want anyone else but you.” Kurosawa pulled back and flashed Adachi his blinding smile. Adachi couldn’t help but smile back at him, a couple of tears finally escaping. Kurosawa took Adachi’s hand and pulled them both to their feet, throwing his arms around Adachi and pulling him into a tight hug. Adachi slid his arms around Kurosawa’s waist and said

“I’m sorry you waited so long.”

He felt a kiss being pressed to his temple and heard Kurosawa’s thought. _I’m not. You were more than worth the wait._ Adachi tightened his arms and buried his face in Kurosawa’s chest. They stayed there for a few minutes, relaxed in one another’s touch until Kurosawa pulled back and looked Adachi in the eye.

“Adachi… I thought that if by some miracle you changed your mind, I would give this to you.” Kurosawa stepped back and picked a long red box up from the dining table. He got down on one knee and undid the box, holding it out towards Adachi. Adachi’s heart began to race, but it wasn’t from fear.

“These are?”

“Well, I thought that if it was a ring, you’d be too shy to wear it.” Adachi nodded sheepishly. Kurosawa took a deep breath and said, “Please… be with me forever.”

Adachi’s eyes welled up with tears once again as he smiled, nodded, and said yes. Kurosawa was beaming as he stood back up and handed one of the pens to Adachi. Adachi was feeling so many emotions in that moment, and decided that there was one thing he really wanted. That he needed. His expression became serious. Kurosawa looked back at him, concerned.

“Adachi?” Adachi took the box from Kurosawa’s hand and placed it back on the table along with his pen. He took a deep breath before slowly slipping his hand into Kurosawa’s.

“Kurosawa. I’m done waiting. I know what I want. And I want to do this. Now.” Kurosawa’s eyes grew wide.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” No hesitation. He walked back towards the bedroom, pulling Kurosawa with him. Adachi opened the door and led them both in, Kurosawa kicking the door shut behind him before turning on the light. Adachi tugged on Kurosawa’s arm and moved him in front of the bed while moving onto it, kneeling in front of Kurosawa.

They silently stared at each other for a moment before Kurosawa pulled his turtleneck over his head and dropped it to the floor. Adachi stared at Kurosawa’s body, mesmerised. He reached out to touch his chest but stopped just before his hand made contact. He looked up at Kurosawa’s face, hand hovering in front of his chest. Kurosawa nodded.

Adachi ran his hands up Kurosawa’s torso and down his sides, Kurosawa lightly gasping at the touch. He gently ran the tips of his fingers down the centre of Kurosawa’s chest, stopping over his heart. He removed his hand and gently pressed his lips to the same spot, closing his eyes. Adachi could feel Kurosawa’s heart racing and his breathing deepen. Adachi looked up, not moving, and saw tears start to form in Kurosawa’s eyes.

 _I can’t believe this is really happening. You touching me feels amazing._ Kurosawa’s thought slipped into Adachi’s mind. Adachi pulled back and grabbed the waistband of Kurosawa’s pants. He fumbled with the zip but managed to get them down, and Kurosawa pulled them the rest of the way off and threw them aside. Kurosawa took a step back and kept his eyes on Adachi’s as he pulled off his boxers. Once fully naked, Kurosawa ran his hand through his hair and Adachi had never been so turned on. Adachi looked Kurosawa up and down and couldn’t believe how gorgeous he was.

Adachi shuffled back slightly and discarded his hoodie. Kurosawa kept his eyes down, trying to make Aadchi less nervous. As he took off his shirt he started to feel exposed and self conscious, even with Kurosawa stood naked in front of him. He fought the urge to wrap his arms around his chest. Instead, he took a deep breath and pulled off the rest of his clothing.

Adachi went back to his kneeling position at the edge of the bed, and the look on Kurosawa’s face as he eyed him up and down made Adachi blush all over.

“Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?” Adachi looked down, bashful, and shook his head. Kurosawa placed his palm against Adachi’s cheek, stroking his thumb along his cheekbone as he leaned his head toward Adachi’s.

“No one’s ever kissed you before…” Kurosawa mumbled. He moved slowly towards Adachi, as he had on the roof, giving Adachi all the time he needed to pull back. He didn’t. He closed his eyes, leaned up and met Kurosawa’s lips with his own. Kurosawa was being careful, gentle, not applying too much pressure. The sensation was overwhelming for Adachi, but he loved it.

 _God this feels so amazing. I can’t believe I get to have this. Thank you, Adachi._ Kurosawa pulled back to look into Adachi’s eyes.

“How was that for a first kiss?”

“Amazing. I’d like to do it again.” Kurosawa was more than happy to oblige. He held Adachi’s face with both hands and pulled him into a deeper, more intense kiss that made Adachi’s body tremble. Kurosawa’s thoughts were more emotions than words, pouring into Adachi, but eventually he caught a flash of Kurosawa fucking him. This caused Adachi to startle and pull back.

“Sorry! Sorry. I’m trying to keep my thoughts under control.” Kurosawa stepped back and looked away, worried.

“No! Kurosawa, it’s okay.” Adachi reached out and took Kurosawa’s wrist, pulling him back to the bed. Adachi placed his hands on Kurosawa’s shoulders and pressed their foreheads together, looking straight into Kurosawa’s eyes.

“Show me.” He said with an intensity that shocked Kurosawa. Kurosawa closed his eyes and Adachi saw images of the two of them on their knees, Kurosawa fucking up into Adachi, Kurosawa kissing Adachi all over, Adachi moaning in pleasure. They both started breathing heavily, and Adachi was losing the ability to hold back anymore. He wanted this.

“Kurosawa.” Adachi breathed out between pants. Kurosawa opened his eyes and looked back at Adachi. “Touch me. Please.” Kurosawa then wrapped both his arms around Adachi's chest and slid his hands up and down his back. Adachi gasped at the touch, all his nerves on fire. Being in Kurosawa’s arms when they hugged always felt so good, but this was so much better.

Adachi started to move backwards again; this time Kurosawa went with him. Once they were knelt in front of each other Kurosawa pulled Adachi back into a kiss, this time fierce and hungry, snaking one hand to cup the back of Adachi’s head, the other looped around his waist, pulling their chests flush. Adachi threw his arms around Kurosawa’s neck and moaned against his mouth. Kurosawa pulled away, and tilted Adachi’s head ever so slightly so he could lick a line up Adachi’s neck, causing Adachi to gasp, his whole body shivering. Then Adachi could feel a kiss being pressed behind his ear.

_I’ve wanted to kiss this mole for so long._

Adachi laughed. “I know.” He abruptly stopped laughing and let out a soft moan as he felt Kurosawa push his tongue against the spot and suck on it. Adachi had no idea that could feel so good, but he clearly had a lot to learn. Kurosawa made his way down Adachi’s body, pressing soft, slow kisses and then placed his mouth over his nipple, flicking it once with his tongue. Adachi’s entire body jerked as he threw his head back, gasped and let out a loud moan. He felt Kurosawa laugh against his chest. When he looked down Kurosawa was looking at his face.

 _I have waited so long to hear you make that noise. This is going to be so much fun._ Adachi’s brain wasn’t functioning enough to come up with a response.

Kurosawa went back to working his mouth over Adachi’s nipple, then moved his free hand up to the other, just barely grazing it with his fingertips. Adachi’s entire body jerked again at the sensation. His entire body was shaking and he could feel himself harden completely. Kurosawa moved down the rest of Adachi’s body, kissing and licking every part of him he could, then stopped just above Adachi’s navel. He moved up and kissed Adachi again, slow and deep.

“Are you sure about this? I don’t want you to regret anything.”

“I’m sure. I know you’ll look after me. I trust you. I’d never trust anyone else like this.” Kurosawa’s face relaxed and he was so clearly touched by that statement that he pulled Adachi into another deep kiss. Kurosawa pulled back and said, “If at any point you want to stop or you need a break if you think we’re going too fast, just tell me and we’ll stop, okay?”

Adachi nodded. He couldn’t believe anyone cared so much about how he felt.

“You know… you can do the same, right? I know how much you’ve wanted this, but it doesn’t mean you just have to go through with everything.” Kurosawa’s love was radiating through him; Adachi could feel it.

 _I can't believe how lucky I am._ Adachi heard as Kurosawa brushed Adachi’s hair from his face. Kurosawa leaned over to grab a condom and some lube from the bedside table.

“Is it okay if I finger you? It’ll relax you and make it easier.” Adachi’s eyes widened, but once he considered it for a moment he nodded. Kurosawa slicked up two of his fingers with the lube and put his arm around Adachi as he slowly circled Adachi’s rim. The sensation made Adachi feel warm all over, he’d never done this before. Never even considered it.

“Take a deep breath. I’ll go slow.” Kurosawa’s finger was uncomfortable, but not painful. It felt weird to Adachi, but he got used to it and started to enjoy it as he slowly slid his finger in and out. Once Adachi had fully relaxed, Kurosawa pressed his finger against an area that made Adachi’s entire body jolt in pleasure.

“Shit, that felt good! Can you do that again?” Kurosawa looked straight into Adachi’s eyes as he pumped his finger a few more times and then pressed hard against the spot. This time Adachi cried out.

“Can I add another?” Adachi nodded, no longer able to form words. Kurosawa pressed another finger in and as he thrust in and out Adachi made short gasping noises. Adachi closed his eyes and let out a long sigh that drove Kurosawa crazy. When Kurosawa finally pulled his hand away Adachi whined.

“Sorry. I’m glad you were enjoying that. Are you ready?”

“Yes.” Adachi breathed out. Kurosawa put the condom over his cock and slicked it up with lube. Adachi watched every movement of his hand. Kurosawa pulled Adachi into another kiss and then positioned him over his cock.

“I’ll let you do it. Go down as slowly as you need to.” Adachi carefully moved down and felt a slight burn, wincing at the feeling, but reassured Kurosawa that he was fine. Adachi only went down about halfway, not wanting to overexert himself. He stopped for a moment to get used to the feeling and then slowly slid up and down, eliciting small moans from Kurosawa. Eventually Adachi felt braver, and wrapped his arms around Kurosawa’s neck and went down all the way. This sent a shock through Adachi’s body and he bit down on Kurosawa’s shoulder, causing him to gasp.

“Sorry! I’m so sorry!”

Kurosawa looked at Adachi with an intensity Adachi had never seen before. “Do that again.”

Adachi stared back in surprise, but then leaned back down and bit down on Kurosawa’s arm. Kurosawa groaned loudly. He started to gently thrust up into Adachi, both of them moaning. Adachi could hear both of their hearts beating loudly in his ears, and could feel an overwhelming amount of emotion from both of them. This pushed Adachi over the edge and he arched his back and cried out as he came hard between them.

Kurosawa held Adachi against himself and stroked his hair as Adachi came down from the most intense orgasm he’d ever experienced.

“Are you okay?” Adachi could only nod in response. He eventually caught his breath and whispered in Kurosawa’s ear

“Your turn.” Kurosawa went back to fucking Adachi, harder this time, while Adachi lightly bit down his arm. After a few more thrusts Kurosawa’s body tensed and he groaned loudly into Adachi’s neck. They leaned against one another’s shoulders, arms wrapped around each other, as they came back to themselves.

“Was that okay for you?” Adachi asked, voice unsteady.

“Oh, that was amazing. Did you enjoy that?”

“More than I imagined.” Kurosawa lifted Adachi slightly to pull out of him, and threw the condom in the bin. When Kurosawa was facing Adachi again, Adachi started running his arms over Kurosawa’s body, not looking him in the face.

“I love your arms.” Adachi said quietly. Kurosawa smiled softly.

“I love your shoulders.” Kurosawa started to look concerned.

“I love your chest.”

“Adachi?”

“I love your neck.” Adachi’s voice started to break.

“Adachi.”

“I love your hands.” Kurosawa pulled back his hands and gently held Adachi’s face, forcing him to look up, and saw that Adachi was on the verge of tears.

“Adachi? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing… it’s just… This whole time we’ve really known each other, I could hear your voice in my head. Now it’s gone, and I… I miss it. I miss being able to hear you. And I know it wasn’t right, and I know I had to get rid of this and I wanted it gone, but, I miss you. It feels like this is all a dream and I’m gonna wake up and none of this happened.” Tears started falling down Adachi’s face and he quickly wiped them away “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. This is such a ridiculous thing to cry about.”

“Adachi, no, hey, look at me.” Kurosawa tilted Adachi’s face up again. “Listen, I can’t begin to imagine the hell you’ve been through the last few months. Gaining the ability to read minds when you touch people, causing you nothing but pain, finding out that I like you and me being kind of intense about it, having to work out your feelings pretty quickly after I confessed mine, your first relationship, your first breakup, then all in the one night, which is still happening, re entering that relationship, getting engaged, losing your virginity and by extension, your magic. You have been through so much in such a short amount of time, and I can’t imagine what is going on in your head. So if you need to cry, or scream into a pillow for a little while then you do that. _Never_ be ashamed to cry. Okay? And I’ll be right here with you. I’m not going anywhere.” Kurosawa stroked the back of his hand down Adachi’s cheek.

Adachi smiled. “How did I end up with someone like you?”

Kurosawa brushed Adachi’s bangs out of his face. “Because you’re amazing.” He leaned forward and kissed Adachi. Adachi finally leaned his forehead against Kurosawa’s chest and broke down in tears. Kurosawa kissed the top of Adachi’s head and rubbed circles into his back until he finished crying.

“Do you think you can walk?” Kurosawa asked. Adachi nodded. Kurosawa helped Adachi get off the bed and walk to the bathroom, where he cleaned them both off.

Once they were back in the bedroom, Kurosawa grabbed them both some light clothing and they climbed into bed together. Adachi rested his head against Kurosawa’s shoulder as Kurosawa wrapped his arm around his back. Adachi laid his hand on Kurosawa’s chest and started to get restless.

“Adachi?”

“Whenever I was close enough, I was able to hear your heart beating clearly in my head. I always found it comforting. I miss hearing it.”

Kurosawa took a few steady breaths and then started to lightly tap a rhythm against Adachi’s back. “It’s still there.” Kurosawa said quietly. Adachi smiled up at him and then relaxed into his touch.

“I love you so much Kurosawa. Thank you… for everything.”

“I love you Adachi. I’m so happy you’re here.” Adachi was soon lulled to sleep by Kurosawa’s tapping. Kurosawa watched him sleep for a few minutes, enjoying how peaceful he looked. Kurosawa then drifted off as well, both of them content with the knowledge that they’d be together for the rest of their lives.


End file.
